


Pancakes and popcorn.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake Modern AU, Cute Bellamy Blake, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Bellamy and Reader spend a nice day in together enjoying their free time and each other's company.





	Pancakes and popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/F/S ➟ Your favorite show]

 

**YOUR POV**

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I closed the front door to my apartment behind me, resting my back on it as I threw my small backpack to the floor.  _Traffic and public transportation have to be the worst things about living in the city._   _How easy would it be to get places if I owned a helicopter, huh?_ I shook my head at my own thoughts.  _Here we go again, daydreaming; if I got paid for this, I could actually own a fleet of helicopters._  The place was silent; I expected Bellamy to be already here but maybe he had caught traffic too. I sighed.  _I could really do with a bath right now._  I moved to the living room, finding a small lamp on at the corner. I furrowed my eyebrows.  _Did I leave this on all day?_ I huffed annoyed as I walked up to the lamp and was about to turn it off when I felt movement behind me; I quickly turned around, my nerves calming down instantly as I saw Bellamy asleep on the couch.  _Am I that late?_ I checked the time on my phone. 8:30.  _He must be tired, I should let him sleep... but on the couch? That's not the best place... Unless..._ I smiled to myself as I quietly walked to the bathroom, washing my hands and my face, changing into some shorts and a black sports bra that I used as launch wear before I walked back to the couch. I combed the hair away from his face, feeling my heart fill with love. I adored him. He was lying on his back, hugging a cushion to his bare chest; he took a deep breath and his grip on it softened, giving me my opportunity to take it away from him and replace it with myself. I laid in between his legs, resting my head on his chest and soon, his arms wrapped around me. He was still sound asleep but I didn't mind; just being with him was enough for me. I kissed his jaw and closed my eyes; I soon started drifting off, his heartbeat luring me to sleep as his body close to mine made me feel safe.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, not really recalling how or when I fell asleep; I knew I had been waiting on the couch for Y/N to come home. The next thing I noticed was Y/N lying over me and sound asleep; I had to hold back a laugh, I couldn't believe instead of waking me up she has just passed out with me too. I kissed her head and rubbed her back. I looked through the window; it was dark outside, only the lights of the city illuminating our apartment. I didn't know exactly what time it was, but I didn't mind, having Y/N like this was all I needed and, luckily for both of us, the next day wasn't a working day so, even if it were 4am, and we had slept on the couch, we still had the whole day to be together. My stomach tumbled.  _Of course! I fell asleep before I could so much as to think of making dinner. Bellamy, you had one job!_  I sighed as I looked back at Y/N.  _Should I wake her up or just wait until she does it on her own._  I glanced around me, her phone was on the table so I took it as best as I could without moving much not to disturb her and checked the time. 5am.  _Yeah, more or less as I expected._   _Instead of making dinner, I'll do breakfast._  Pancakes.  _Y/N loves them and I'm sure the smell will wake her up just in time._ I just had to get up from the couch and move back to the kitchen without making too much noise.  _Easier said than done, though._  I wrapped my arms tight around her, rolling us both on the couch.  _If it's wider, we'll be able to lay together on it watching movies... and even sleep!_ I remembered Y/N's words as we went over all the options on her laptop the day we finally decided to get a decent couch.  _And she was right, and thank the gods we bought it, or else this maneuver would have been practically impossible._  I sat up next to her as she laid on her side waiting to see if I had woken her up but she simply moved her hands under her head and kept sleeping peacefully. I loved her –so much.

I laid a chaste kiss on her lips before I moved to the kitchen; since it was an open concept living room-kitchen area I could still see if Y/N woke up but it also meant I couldn't let anything fall to the ground or collapse on the counter for it surely would startle her.  _Alright. Do I have everything I need?_ I started putting together on the counter all the ingredients I needed and proceeded to make breakfast, raising my eyes from the mix from time to time to watch Y/N sleep, a smile finding its way to my lips each time; we had been together for a while, but I couldn't get over that 'honeymoon' phase. It wasn't that she couldn't do wrong in my eyes or that we didn't argue sometimes, but I was still very much head over heels for her.

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I sifted on my sleep, moving my arms to wrap them around Bellamy but he wasn't there; I slowly opened my eyes, the smell of cinnamon and chocolate flooding the atmosphere around me as I called for him.

\- "Bell?"

I sat on the couch and stretched my arms as a swift yawn escaped my lips.

\- "Good morning, love."

Bellamy was soon kneeled in front of me, his hands on my knees and a soft smile on his lips; I finally focused my eyes on him, still somewhat sleepy but feeling comfort in his presence. I rose my hand to move his hair from his eyes, his lips quickly finding my bare skin a leaving a light kiss over it before he leaned in and kissed my lips; I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

\- "You taste like chocolate!" –I laughed as he pulled away.

\- "Well, I had to make sure the mix was alright." –he chuckled- "You hungry?"

\- "You bet, I forgot to have dinner." –I confessed.

\- "I imagined when I woke up with you in my arms." –he moved his hand to the side of my face, moving a strand of loose hair behind my ear- "You could have woken me up."

\- "You looked like you needed the sleep." –I smiled- "I didn't have the heart to bother you, so I joined you!"

\- "I love you." –he wrapped his arms around me.

\- "I love you too, but I'm hungry."

\- "I got you."

He made me wrap my legs around his waist, pulling me up in one swift motion as he rose from the floor; I couldn't help but laugh as he carried me to the kitchen, leaving me on the counter as he moved to the fridge.

\- "You know?" –I spoke after taking a bite from a strawberry that was on a bowl next to me- "We should do this more often."

\- "What exactly?" –he moved next to me with some juice on a jar, a questioning eyebrow raised my way.

\- "This." –I pointed at him, at me and at the whole kitchen.

\- "You mean me spoiling you?" –he chuckled, standing in between my legs; I offered him a bite from my strawberry as I nodded smiling but he took it all- "Hey!"

\- "This is a two-way road, princess."

\- "Are you telling me I don't give you enough attention?"

\- "I'm always up for more." –he smirked at me.

\- "Alright." –I jumped from the counter as he moved back- "I got an idea then." –he crossed his arms over his bare chest as he leaned back on the opposite counter- "Why don't we eat breakfast and then we can have a nice bath together, huh?" –I knew the reaction I wanted from him and I was sure I was going to get it as I gave him my back and moved towards the pancakes- "I'll let you be the little spoon if you want."

\- "Huh." –his arms were soon wrapped around me, his mouth on my neck as I took a bite- "Not exactly where I thought you were going but I'm always up for a bath with my girl."

\- "We have all day to go wherever you expected me to go with that." –I turned around in his arms.

\- "Or we could do that now right here..." –his mouth was soon on mine and I couldn't help but answer him immediately; that is, until my stomach started rumbling and I moved back laughing.

\- "I think my stomach has other priorities right now."

He rolled his eyes but laughed with me nonetheless. After that, we moved to the kitchen table; he had made a bunch of pancakes, we had strawberries, orange juice, chocolate syrup... I couldn't think of anything that could have made my morning any better; and it was only 6am, we had all day to make things even better if that was possible. We sat next to each other but he turned my chair so that I'd be facing him and he could put my legs on his lap; we talked about what we could do that free day or more so of what he wanted to do that day because he had spoiled me with breakfast I thought I'd do the same for him the rest of the day –I wasn't going to lie, most of his plans were right up my alley too. We finally decided to have a stay-in type of day.

After cleaning up the breakfast table and doing the dishes, we did some light exercise because there was no way in hell I was going to pass an opportunity of watching my boyfriend train for that body he had, even less if I could help him; sweat has never been the sexiest thing, but when he stood in the light with his muscles tensed and they sparkled against the light, I was done for. He knew it, I knew it; there was no point denying it and that's how we ended up going exactly where he had hoped me to be going with my breakfast talk: tangled together in the nearest surface. It was possible that we went at it for a couple rounds so, instead of taking a bath, we decided to take a shower; needless to say, there was more fun involved in there before we actually got out and exited the bathroom in clean fresh clothes.

\- "We should do that more often." –he mocked my words from this morning.

\- "What exactly?" –I decided to play along as I picked a glass and filled it with water.

\- "Having a day like this, just us."

\- "We still have all afternoon." –I pointed out- "Hope you aren't tired of me already." –I chuckled as I opened the cabinets, deciding what to make for lunch.

\- "And I hope you aren't tired of me."

I shook my head, laughing once more. He made me so happy I still had trouble sometimes believing we had been together for years now; it still felt like the first time we said 'I love you' to each other from time to time: so refreshing, so exciting... I felt lucky to have found him, to have found each other and that we ended up together; I truly felt like the luckiest person in the world.

We made lunch together. I wouldn't lie, after all that exercise I was starving and he was too so we cooked something quick and we were eating again; he told me about his day and how Octavia had invited us to go to her house the next weekend, Lincoln was back home from his work trip and it had been a while we had been all together, so Bellamy and I planned on getting something on our way there as a 'welcome back' gift for him. I adored Octavia, we quickly became friends when Bellamy introduced us, sometimes I even expend more time with the younger Blake than with him, but he didn't seem to mind, arguing he was happy she had accepted me so quickly, Octavia being his only family after their parents passed away and, therefore, the most important person in his life. Lincoln and Bellamy had been another story; I grew fond of Lincoln easily but Bellamy, being the protective man he is, wasn't so sure; he even sat him down one evening and they spent an hour talking alone while Octavia and I watched a movie. We don't know what they exactly talked about but, the truth is, after that day, their relationship only improved. I'm sure Bellamy made Lincoln undergo a 3rd-degree interrogation but I didn't say anything; after all, I had done the same, just more subtly.

\- "So, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" –Bellamy questioned as I watched him put the dishes away, sat on the kitchen's island.

\- "I don't know." –I looked around- "Fancy a movie?"

\- "You wanna go out?" –he looked disappointed, as if he really wasn't feeling leaving the house today- "I thought we agreed..."

\- "Love, Netflix was invented for a reason." –I chuckled, jumping from my place and making my way to the couch, turning on the TV and logging on Netflix- "Any suggestions?"

\- "Mmm." –he sat down beside me, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me close- "Whatever forces you to stay glued to me."

\- "I don't get scared easily, you should know that." –I eyed him, putting my feet up on the couch- "And I'm not about to put on a sad movie."

\- "Fine, what about Y/F/S?"

\- "Suits me just fine."

I pressed play and rested back comfortably, my head on his shoulder as he started softly running his thumb over my arm; we watched a couple episodes on a row, commenting them as they went by until I got hungry again.

\- "We got popcorn?"

\- "I think so, let me check..."

\- "No, I'll do it." –I pushed him back down- "Want a drink."

\- "Whatever you drink is fine by me."

I nodded, moving back to the kitchen, easily finding the popcorn and putting them on the microwave, going over my drink options when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

\- "Here to make sure I don't burn the kitchen?" –I faced him, seeing him resting his weight against the cabinets and his arms crossed over his chest.

\- "I just like looking at you." –his mouth-watering smirk found its way to his face- "Can't I do that?"

\- "Sure." –the microwaved started beeping- "While you're at it looking like a snack, how about you put our actual food in a bowl?"

\- "You can come eat this whenever you want."

\- "I know, being doing it for a while now."

I winked at him and heard him chuckle as I prepared our drinks; once I was done, he had already moved back to the couch, bowl on the table.

\- "Don't you like this better than going out?" –he questioned as I moved back to him with the drinks; he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down to sit on his lap- "Where we can just choose what we want to eat and drink for free, no one bothers us..."

\- "And you don't have to wear proper clothes?" –I rose an eyebrow at him, leaving the glasses on the table before he managed to make me spill their content on us.

\- "And you don't either." –he moved his hand up my bare thigh.

\- "Apart from your t-shirt, of course." –I laughed.

\- "And you're only wearing that because I don't want you getting cold."

\- "What else would you want me to wear?"

\- "Nothing." -he kissed my neck- "Maybe my hands all over you."

\- "We clearly didn't pick a good show if that's all you're thinking about." –I chuckled before peeking his lips and moving back to sit next to him instead.

\- "Oh no, I'm very invested on Y/F/S, but you're more important and deserving of my attention."

\- "Awesome, then move." –I rose from the couch, prompting him to sit on the corner and put his legs across the seats, leaving space for me to sit in between them- "Now, we can continue watching."

\- "If you wanted my skin on yours, you could have just asked." –he kissed the top of my head.

\- "Bossing you around is much more rewarding." –I chuckled, leaning forward to pick the bowl of popcorn, moving back and resting my body against his chest and placing the bowl over my legs- "Play it."

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We stood like that for a couple hours, too invested on the show to even realize the sun setting; the popcorn long gone with our drinks.

\- "What did you think of that ending, huh?" –I questioned as soon as the credits for the last episode started to roll- "I'm surprised you didn't say anything when..." –I pulled her head back only to see her eyes closed- "Now that explains why you were so quiet." –I chuckled.

I moved from behind her as best as I could, turning off the TV and taking the empty bowl and glasses with me to the kitchen before moving back to her.

\- "Y/N, love..." –I caressed her cheek.

\- "Mmm..." –she moved slightly- "I'm awake, put on the next one."

\- "Love, let's go to bed." –I smiled- "You're tired."

\- "I'm not..." –A yawn drank her words and I shook my head- "Alright, fine."

I took her up in my arms doing an obligatory stop in the bathroom first to wash our teeth and everything else necessary before I carried her back to bed; I quickly changed to my pair of sweatpants that I used to sleep in and helped Y/N change onto another of my t-shirts just because I liked her better in them. She wasn't able to hold her eyes opened anymore so she just simply let me do the work for her, not that I minded undressing her at all. Once that was done, I turned off the light; she simply let her body fall back down to bed, quickly snuggling in as I looked at her under the moonlight.

\- "Come on." –she patted the bed next to her- "I'm not about to fall asleep without you."

\- "Needy much?"

\- "Yes." –she even nodded with her head- "Come cuddle before I pass out."

I chuckled, promptly jumping over her on the bed, her arms instantly wrapping around me as she pulled me down.

\- "Thank you..." –she whispered in my ear- "...for taking such good care of your easily exhausted girlfriend."

\- "Well..." –I pulled back to look at her, closed eyes and parted lips- "... it's mainly my bad she's so worn out..." –I kissed her forehead.

\- "It'll be your turn to be this kind of worn out tomorrow."

\- "I'll take your word for it." –I kissed her nose.

\- "I love you, Bellamy, so much." –my heart raced as she spoke with a smile on her face and the purest tone in her voice.

\- "I love you too, Y/N." –I kissed her on the lips, short but sweet- "I adore you." –I moved to lay next to her, pulling her over me now before moving the covers over her legs- "Let's recharge for your plans tomorrow."

\- "I sure as hell can do that..." –she kissed my chest- "...for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you🍸


End file.
